


Reason To Stay

by orphan_account



Category: The 7D
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, and maybe a little angsty humor type thing going on idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he had to give a sane reason, he'd probably tell you he's just doing his duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason To Stay

He could go anywhere else. He could try to be anyone else. Maybe even someone who was appreciated. But she needed him he told himself and so he stayed. Only to contemplate the matter all over again.

_Did_ she need him? It hardly seemed like it. She had an entire kingdom that adored her. She had a bing-bong bell and seven tireless, well, _mostly tireless_ , dwarfs at her beck and call. No, she didn't need him. Not really. He just needed a sane reason for justifying his devotion.

So even though anyone else who lived with her constantly would have probably called it quits long ago, he stayed. Even though she had the attention span of a flea and a brain that often seemed hardly bigger, he stayed. Even though he had to jump through hoops, probably on fire, just to humor her, he still stayed. And if some days he just happened to have a little less patience for the task than others, well, who could blame him? Excepting those who just didn't understand what being around her all the time was like.

Because sure, she _was_ beautiful, but she was endlessly frustrating too. Well, certainly she was bighearted, but being with her was exhausting. _Of course_ she was delightful, but must she be so infuriating!? And obviously he was in love with her, but he always knew this job would make him lose his mind eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so I kind of casually ship Lord Starchbottom and Queen Delightful in a weird sort of "could this relationship actually even work? I kinda really want it to." type way. So I thought I'd do a character study of why Starchbottom stays with a running theme of how he probably knows it's a little bit crazy - like everything else in Jollywood. 
> 
> [Also exercising my rarely used flash fic skills.]


End file.
